


Exhort (Mini-prompt)

by Diancdanvers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diancdanvers/pseuds/Diancdanvers
Summary: Skye gives Ward a choice. (Based on a mini-prompt from ginpomme: exhort)
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Exhort (Mini-prompt)

“You told me everything you did, good or bad, was your choice” Skye recalled, the barrel of the gun she was holding aimed squarely between his eyes. Despite their current situation, Ward was unsettlingly calm. “I’m gonna give you another one. You can come back with me, help us take down Hydra, or I can put a bullet in your head.” She hoped to God he didn’t pick the latter. Frankly, she was exhorting him to come back because she didn’t know that she could take the shot. Slowly, Ward held his hands out as he breathed,  
“Then let’s go.”


End file.
